


恋恋笔记本

by Francisxoxo



Category: Captain American（Movies）RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian觉得自己再也不可能敲出一个字了。并且前面敲出的那的5000个单词，也仅能称之为单词而已，它们没有办法组成任何有吸引力的，让人充满激情，并持续阅读的语句。他重新开了灌啤酒，让冰凉苦涩的液体坠入自己的腹部。

这是Sebastian第三次错过交稿日，而他深知，一切才刚刚开始。要知道当一个写手进入倦怠期，那么就意味着他将同时患上拖延症、躁郁症、害怕看到读者催更症。  
没错，刚过完自己33岁生日的Sebastian Stan目前是一个网络写手。秉持着优美动人又深刻细腻的笔触、Sebastian已经成为了神盾居网站连载小说子论坛Top10的著名写手，并且由于出了一篇颇有的人气长篇，近半年来他的主页点击率不断攀升，过了今年也许就可以进入写手Top3，以此与神盾居换取一份报酬更丰厚的新协议。这也是Sebastian目前唯一的，有效的收入途径。

神盾居，毫无疑问是眼下情色网站业界的翘楚、巅峰者。它拥有着数以万计的庞大用户群，分类清晰的各色子论坛，并且拥有诸多专业的条款来鼓励寄存于网站上的资源上传者、写手、画手提供更多的作品给到网站用户。  
比如每个写手，只要与神盾居签订了独家协议，就可以从注册用户的点击率中赚取自己的报酬，并且随着点击率的提升，进入Top50、Top20、Top10的作者的报酬也成几何倍的增长，这让很多优秀的写手逐渐转移阵地，只在神盾居上连载，以此吸收了大量的粉丝成为了新用户。  
而两年前，本身是神盾居注册用户的Sebastian在三十而立的年龄遭遇了公司裁员，并在纽约，这个全世界消费最昂贵的城市之一很快耗尽了自己的存款，走投无路的他选择了和常人不一样的发泄方式，一连五天，Sebastian在神盾居的连载小说子论坛发布了数篇NC-17的短篇小说，并因此一举成名。  
和一般的情色小说写手不同，Sebastian往往会以女性视觉来描述性爱，情感丰富，舒缓而细腻，甚至脉脉温情，和那些生殖器满天飞的文章有明显的不同。Sebastian自己也没有想到，他独树一帜的风格竟然吸引了大量的女性用户。

【Spring soldier的文字简直让我想起和初恋的Sex。】  
【我会在做爱之前和老公一起看spring soldier的小说，你敢相信么，我的老公竟然温柔了很多。】  
【求更新最新的二战文啊！简直欲罢不能！！】

总之，依靠在神盾居的发表的情色小说，Sebastian成功摆脱了经济危机，收入稳定，而大量的粉丝累积也让他收获了前三十年人生中未有过的被关注感和自信心，甚至还因此结交了一些朋友，比如每周会和他相约去喝一杯的，在视频上传区厮混的Anthony Mackie。  
可以说，神盾居改变了Sebastian Stan的人生。

但是现在，进入倦怠期的Sebastian已经一月有余没有更新，点击率直线下滑，账户中的收入也在锐减，而更可怕的是，对于没有及时更新的作者,论坛也有对应的机制，例如排位和报酬的降低，甚至会进入终极封稿模式——作者将在一段时间内被剥夺更新小说的权利，眼睁睁看着读者的流失，并且由于独家协议，即使处于封稿阶段，作者也不能在其他平台以任何方式发布自己的小说。  
Sebastian抱着自己的棕色脑袋哀叹连连，直到手机铃声突然响起，把他从担心自己再次失业的恐惧中拉回来。  
Sebastian定定地看了一会儿不认识的来电号码，接通了电话，  
“Hi，Sebastian。”  
“你好，你是Spring Soldier么？”一个陌生的男声响起。  
Sebastian的嘴角抽搐了下，什么？  
“应该是，你是Sebastian Stan没错吧，所以你是Spring Soldier。”电话那头的男声没有理会他的沉默，自顾自的说下去，声音低沉，语速很快。  
“我是Cap，我想你应该知道我是谁。”  
Sebastian努力让已经停止运作的大脑转动了下，并没有搜索到关于这个名字的任何记忆。他舔了舔嘴唇，  
“Cap是什么鬼，你在角色扮演？”  
对方明显停顿了一下，过了一会儿那个男声才重新响起。  
“Stan你好，我是神盾居的网站管理人Cap，如果你注意过任何网站重大信息发布时的ID，你就会知道我。”对方的口气已经透露出些许的不高兴。  
Sebastian吞咽了下口水，张了张嘴，无声的哀叫了下。  
“Oh，Cap先生，”Sebastian努力让自己听上去很镇定。“我想我能猜到你打电话来是因为什么。”  
“是的，”电话那头的男声迅速回应，“我的论坛邮箱已经被你那篇停止更新的小说的催更邮件塞满了，并且由于再过一周，你就将进入封稿期——”  
“什么？？！！”Sebastian倒抽一口气，  
“Oh，Stan，看来你从来不喜欢看论坛公告？嗯哼?希望你能改掉这习惯，这很重要，我们在上个月就更新了封稿期的新规则，作者无原因停止更新四周，将得到一个月的封稿惩罚。如果到下周这个时间你再交不出更新，你就可以在家再安心躺一个月啦。”  
Sebastian发出了痛苦的呜咽。  
“你也不用太过于担心，Stan，通常情况下我不会干预这些，但是由于你最近的人气很高，非常多的粉丝担心由于停止更新会导致你进入封稿期，已经提前开始为你情愿，希望网站能够特殊处理。”也许Sebastian懊恼的情绪过于真挚，传染到了电话的另一头，一直口气强硬的男人放缓了语速，带点安慰的口吻道。  
“真的么？”Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，看他有一群多么可爱的粉丝！  
“对，当然网站是不可能这么操作的。”  
“......好吧。”Sebastian委屈的哼哼了两声。  
“当然，Stan，这不代表我们会放任不管，为了你好，也是为了我们的用户，接下去一周我会亲自监督你，完成接下去的更新。”  
Sebastian眨了眨眼珠，一时还无法消化男人口中的意思。  
“在签约的时候，每个作者都提供了真实的身份信息以及住址信息，我想你应该不会介意，接下去的一周我将经常出现在你的住所，以确保你在努力工作，对么？Stan？”电话那头的男人的语气转变成了一种活泼的得意感。  
“最后，Stan，顺便说下，我的真实姓名是Chris，Chris Evans，希望我们能够合作愉快。”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian晃着腿，手中的冰镇啤酒和窗外的唧唧蝉鸣结合在一起，有种奇异的舒适感。他缩了缩肩膀，将身体完全窝进沙发，准备在微醺的状态下进行一个夏日午后的美好浅眠。不过适时响起的门铃，打破了美好的计划。

“情问...你找哪位？”Sebastian小心翼翼的压着房门，只留出一条缝隙来打量来访者。对方站在逆光处，还带着鸭舌帽，因此无法看清五官，不过身材高大又健硕，Sebastian不记得他所认识的人中有非常热衷于健身房的家伙。  
“Sebastian...Stan?”来访者往前站了一步，侵略性实足地将腿卡进门与门框间的缝隙，那模样似乎是担心Sebastian发现他的身份后立刻将房门关上。  
事实这担心十分实际，Sebastian显然通过这声招呼判断出了对方的身份，立刻反射性的用手挡门。  
Chris Evans不满地啧了一声，你看，每个欠稿的作者反应都是一模一样。还好他的二头肌随时为这样的情况而准备着，他挥起臂膀稍稍使力压了压房门，躲在门背后的男人不支地踉跄后退了两步，Chris毫不犹豫的乘此机会迈入了房门。  
“你？你干什么啊？！”Sebastian一脸惊恐加心虚。  
Chris又在心里啐了一口，每个欠稿的作者都喜欢搞得自己被上门抢劫一样。  
“Sebastian，”Chris Evans的耐心一向有限，毕竟运营一个庞大的网站十分耗费精力。他伸手把连连后退的男人捞到眼前，“距离我们的电话已经过去了三天，我真的很希望在此期间你的小说已经有了进展。“  
Sebastian眨巴着圆眼睛看着眼前威慑力十足的男人，进入房间后他终于得见对方的长相，短棕发，湛蓝色的眼睛，鼻梁挺拔，唇形美好但是紧紧抿着，贲张的胸部肌肉把原本的休闲T绷成了紧身的，手臂线条结实流畅到可以打出角度最完美的右勾拳。他喉头咕哝了下，没有人告诉他一个黄色网站的运营者会长这样啊.......难道不应该是满脸纵欲颓丧，腆着啤酒肚，一身死宅打扮的中年大叔嘛！？  
“你是...Chris Evans?”他仍然不相信，结结巴巴的开口确认。  
Chris皱起眉头，“难道我不是？”

“其实你不用在这里看完的....”Chris抬头瞪了他一眼，Sebastian委委屈屈的吸了吸鼻子小声补充，“如果你还有别的事的话。”  
“不，Stan，我今天的工作就是确认你本周的更新可以顺利完成。当然我很高兴，你现在已经完成了。”Chris合上电脑，“虽然它完全没有办法看。”  
“也没那么糟吧。”Sebastian心虚的抹了下额头渗出的汗珠，然而心底却明白对方说的一点儿没错，在接收到了Chris的追杀电话后，Sebastian熬了两天才拼拼凑凑出了新的一章，但是他自己也感受的到，新篇章贫乏又无聊，简直让人心碎。  
“是的，Stan，要我说，你也知道你的粉丝们很多是姑娘们，”Chris深深叹了口气，“可是我敢保证，她们看完这章之后几乎都干了——”  
Sebastian鼓了鼓腮帮子花了好几秒才意会出Chris的所指，瞠目结舌，“你——你你？！”  
“我什么？”Chris好笑的看着挥着手乱比划的男人，拜托，写黄色小说的是你不是我啊，那些湿啊干的用词你每篇文章平均要出现三次谢谢。  
这样的评价简直是一个情色小说作家的人生污点，Sebastian狠狠的咬着嘴唇，决定要为自己的尊严而战，  
“Margaery不是那种传统情色小说中的——”Sebastian停顿了一下，思考如何描述更为稳妥，“她不是传统情色小说中的那种女性形象。”  
“是的，我非常认同，Stan，”Chris点点头，“她可是很火辣，我很喜欢你的设定，事实上小说的点击率证明你的读者也非常喜欢这个角色。”  
Margaery Tyrell是Sebastian在他的一篇以二战时代为背景的人气新连载中的女主角，长卷金发、高挑丰腴、还是一名勇敢泼辣的女军官。故事的主线是关于她如何追求军队中另一名男军官的，一位外貌英俊迷人思想却传统古板的男士。由于性爱场景中的主导完全是火辣的Margaery，女性读者都表示爱死了这样的角色，而男性读者也是一副很享受的姿态。  
“所以你应该明白，”Sebastian清了清嗓子，“Margaery更为直接有力，她不需要那些，额，太多柔情蜜意的玩意儿。”  
“对，但这不代表她需要牺牲自己所有的敏感点。”Chris不客气的指出，“不能因为她是一名为国争光的女英雄，就让她失去了被男人的手指玩弄到高潮的乐趣。说实在的，你小说里的那位Steve，总是没有任何前戏，技术一般，姿势没有创新，你认真的？这样一个人可以吸引到Margaery？路人都觉得他们的床戏毫不带感。”  
“Steve很好！”Sebastian更生气了，“他非常英俊，我在小说里有很详细的描写，他很高大，金发蓝眼，肌肉隆起........”Sebastian的声音越来越小，他隐隐约约觉得这话里有什么不对，瞪着双眼，看着Chris的笑容越来越大。  
“我很高兴你那么喜欢我的长相，Sebastian，”Chris挤了挤眼睛，第一次称呼了对方的名字，“虽然我的技术比Steve好了不是一点半点。”  
Sebastian的脸颊红的像个熟透的苹果，是了，他小说里迷人可爱的男军官的外形根本就是眼前的Chris Evans。  
“Sweetie，我得说你的小说开端很吸引人，一个火辣的女军人，一个古板的男军人并且还是个处男，这设定大胆又有趣，一开始所有人都期待着Margaery会带着Steve，你知道的，进入性爱王国，但是显然这几章的推进太缓慢了，你的人物毫无成长，Steve，这个可怜的老处男，现在仍然不会和女士调情，可爱的Margaery女士几乎都被他带偏了，她现在也快成了一个干瘪的毫无魅力的女人了。”Chris很理性的指出文章中所存在的问题，显然，Sebastian低估了这位网站运营者，对方并不仅仅是看了些催稿邮件就杀过来的，他很仔细的阅读了之前的更新，对文章的看法也很有见地。  
Sebastian颓丧地坐到沙发上，双手抱头，他最近的确不在状态，毫无思路，让这篇文章的后续越来越干涩生硬，性爱场面更是味同嚼蜡。  
“好了，每个写手都会有这样的时刻，”Chris捏了捏他的脖子，“我们得为他们找点乐子。”  
“比如？”Sebastian抬头问。  
“比如敏感点，天哪，你的Margaery应该是个风骚的浑身都是性爱启动点的尤物，别这么无聊好么，比如这里怎么样？”Chris突然凑到Sebastian的耳边对着他的耳垂吹了口气。  
“呜哇！你干嘛！”Sebastian大叫一声推开对方，耳朵因为Chris的举动变得通红。  
Chris为对方的反应吞了吞口水，“你看，”他缓慢的开口，“你的Margaery就应该和你一样敏感。”

事情不应该是这样的呀。Sebastian Stan颤着手指在键盘上哆哆嗦嗦的敲下字母，他只是延误了三次更新小说的时间而已，无论如何都不应该得到这样的惩罚吧。  
“很好，Sweetie，我很喜欢你这段描写，”身后男人低沉的嗓音很迷人，就和小说中的Steve一样。而和小说中Steve一样的还有现在顶在他屁股缝里的那玩意儿，绝对的，一样尺寸傲人，硬挺热辣，Sebastian保证自己当时描述这玩意儿的时候没想过现实生活中真的会有那么完美的老二，从各个角度来说都很完美，当然他更没想到的是这根完美的老二没有活力十足的呆在Margaery的阴道里，而是很快就要蹦跶到他的直肠里了。  
事情真的不应该这样。  
Sebastian抽噎着回头，“那现在可以放开我了么？”  
Chris用手指沿着他光裸的脊背上下摩挲，“不行，Honey，你还没更新完。”说完，又挺胯往男人肉鼓鼓的屁股上戳了戳。  
啪嗒一下，Sebastian的一颗泪珠挂到了腮帮子上，  
“现在我们的Margaery因为Steve很好的爱抚了她的耳垂而湿透了，”Chris放开钳制，只用单手围着Sebastian的腰部，“可是我们还得给Margaery一些更刺激的。”  
Sebastian惊恐的摇着脑袋，“今天她已经够刺激了，再说——”他回过头瘪了下嘴，“Steve总是很温柔，他不会一下子给那么多...”  
Chris冷哼了一声，“他的问题就是太温柔了，像Margaery这样强悍又有个性的女人，需要的是征服，而不是温柔。”他边说边伸出手绕道Sebastian的胸前，搓揉起对方小小的乳头，能到揉弄的够了，又用沿着乳晕缓慢的划着圈，引得抱在怀里的人一阵颤抖。  
“可——可是我的设定，是Margaery来引导性爱的，而不是Steve——”Sebastian整个人都缩了起来，其实他的个头并不矮小，只是骨架没有Chris的那么舒展，也因为总是窝在房间中缺乏锻炼，这让他无论是在体格还是力气上都比对方小了一号，只能被男人抱在怀里肆意的搓揉。  
“不，Margaery的主动在开头是很有趣致的，“Chris并没有停下手中的撩拨，被他扒的光溜溜的男人乖乖的模样有些引起了他的凌虐欲，他低头在男人的脊背和肩头印下一个个红痕。  
“可是你想想，当Steve经过教导，领略了其中的奥妙，成了一个性爱机器去征服最初教导自己的女人时会多有趣，就像这样——”Chris托起了Sebastian的屁股，爱不释手地捏着男人的臀肉，那里又软又圆。  
“Chris——”Sebastian吓得一哆嗦，泪眼巴巴的咬着嘴唇，不能怪他丢脸，他都要被男人插屁股了，留两滴眼泪算什么呢。  
Chris叹了口气，这个黄色小说的写手，家里竟然没有润滑剂....好吧，也许这不是每个人男人家中都有的，但是他连避孕套都没....他苦恼的看了眼卡在对方屁股缝里自己胀痛的阴茎，很清楚在这样的情况下如果来强的，Sebastian应该会被弄的很惨。  
你看，他只是来催个稿的，额，再提供点额外的灵感给他的写手，可不是来让人半身不遂的，但是忍耐欲望也从来不是Chris Evans的风格。  
“好吧，”Chris扶着男人软趴趴的腰站起来，把他带到沙发上压上身，“并拢你的腿。”  
“什么？”Sebastian一脸茫然，  
“Stan，那么多片子白看了么？”Chris不满地抽打了下男人的臀部，他刚才就发现了男人杂乱堆放在角落的大量AV，呵呵，Chris在心里再一次发动冷嘲讽技能，每个欠稿的写手都这样，妄图用AV来呼唤灵感。  
Sebastian虽然还不清楚对方要干什么，但为了避免屁股再遭殃，还是乖乖的合拢大腿。Chris眯缝着眼睛看了会儿对方结实白皙的大腿，将阴茎贴上去，磨蹭了两下，然后插入到大腿根部。  
Sebastian无声的眨了眨大眼睛，似乎明白了什么。  
Chris又大力拍打了下他的臀部，“再夹紧——”  
Sebastian呜咽了两声，乖乖的收拢腿，  
“宝贝，这次就先放过你，我们不插进去，”Chris俯低身子咬着男人的耳朵，Sebastian当然知道男人指的是什么，他咬紧嘴唇不敢放声生怕男人突然改变主意，毕竟这个和Steve一样金发蓝眼的男人到目前为止没有表现出一点儿Steve所拥有的温柔贴心。  
Chris压着Sebastian的腰开始缓缓抽插起来，对方的大腿和臀部一样结实又肉感，双腿间的肌肤也很滑腻，这让埋在双腿间的阴茎也很快有了奇妙的快感。Chris小声的喘息了起来，趴倒在男人的身体上，双手抓住对方圆润的肩头，啃咬着他细嫩的颈子，一边持续下身的运动。  
Sebastian用力扒着沙发，指甲都陷进去，Chris烫热的家伙就在他腿间用力的摩来擦去，已经有些液体从那玩意儿处流淌出来，弄得他两腿间黏糊糊的，像野兽一样的家伙还在他耳边喷着热气，对着他的脸侧和头颈又啃又咬，“宝贝，你真辣，”Chris含含糊糊的咬着他的脖子道，在他腿间的磨蹭也越来越用力，“Steve也会这么对Margaery的，知道么？”  
Sebastian委屈的把脸皱成一团，哽咽的点点脑袋，  
“下次记得把这姿势加进去，”Chris突然把他翻转过来，抓住他的胸，使劲儿往中间挤压，竟然挤出了一道浅浅的沟壑，  
Sebastian立刻意识到男人要做的事，蹬着两条腿试图反抗，但Chris整个人靠上来，把他压的死死的，Sebastian惊恐地看着男人把涨红发紫的硬的如铁条一般的玩意儿塞到他的胸间开始新一轮的摩擦，而那玩意儿的顶端还随着摩擦的节奏一下下戳到他的下巴和嘴唇，很快他只觉前胸一片火辣辣的，胸部和脖子间也全是湿漉漉的，  
“天哪，宝贝，你真是哪里都好用，Margaery也是这样的尤物，知道么？”  
Sebastian他妈快连Margaery是谁都忘了，他被男人这样翻来覆去的用自己双腿和双乳去满足他的欲望，到最后一波的时候，Chris低吼着把一波波烫热的精液射到他简直要被磨破皮的胸膛间，却还不放过他，把精液抹的他全胸都是，然后去吸他水光淋淋的乳头。  
在迷迷糊糊晕过去前，Sebastian的脑海中只有一个念头，我他妈以后再也不要欠稿了！！！


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿，伙计，你看我今天如何？”  
“哈？”Sebastian抬头，看着在他眼前摇头晃脑的黑人兄弟，神盾居视频上传区的资源大V兼管理员Anthony，对方今天穿了一套很风骚的银色西装，里面搭配的白色衬衫开了个大V领口，露出结实油亮的胸膛。  
Sebastian有气无力的点头，“还不错啦...但是你只是泡个吧，用得着这样嘛？”  
“你不知道今天黑寡妇也会来么？这可是我们的初次见面，就算是泡妞，态度也要端正，不拿点诚意怎么可以。”  
“黑寡妇？”Sebastian的耳朵支楞起来，大眼珠滚了两下，“你是说画手区那个主攻SM捆绑调教，画风犀利冷峻其实是个火辣大美人的黑寡妇？”  
“除了她还有谁？”Anthony翻了翻眼皮，“当然是那个一爆照就引爆整个神盾居的黑寡妇！”  
“说真的，哥们，她可真的辣透了。”Sebastian和Anthony心照不宣的碰了碰杯，  
“但是你又知道本尊真的长这样？网络照片和现实的差距就好比我小说中男女主角OOXX的次数和我现实中性生活次数的对比。”  
“嘿嘿嘿——”Anthony做了个请停止的手势，“停止你那loser的态度，给我点幻想空间好么？”

两分钟后，Sebastian对自己现实生活的性生活产生了无比的期待，因为黑寡妇现身了，远比网络照片辣上十倍、哦，不，是百倍。  
“我的老天爷，”Anthony拍了拍Sebastian的胸膛，把差点要喷出来的酒咽回去。  
Sebastian必须得不断地给黑人兄弟打气说冷静点儿，对方才有了可以把屁股从座椅上挪开的力气。

“现在去搭讪？估计他得拿个号。”一个矮个子的中年男人看着Anthony离开的背影移过来和Sebastian聊天，  
“Jeremy Renner。或者我的另一个名字对你来说可能更熟悉，鹰眼。很高兴认识你，spring soldier。”  
“你知道我是spring soldier？”Sebastian惊愕的瞪大眼珠，指了指自己，又指了指对方，  
“话说回来，你的名字确实熟悉，鹰眼——噢，Shit，别告诉我你是那个鹰眼。”  
“我正是那个鹰眼。”Renner的嗓音听上去惹人发笑，“时时刻刻看着你们的那个鹰眼。”

神盾居作为业界专业度最佳的情色网站，也是有自己的节操的，比如对于一些非正常情色作品，例如涉及到儿童的，网站不但积极抵制，还会配合警方提交资源分享者的资料，而网名鹰眼的Renner正是负责此项监察工作的神盾居管理员。

“所以今晚是有什么魔力，那么多与神盾居相关的人员都集中到了这里，我还以为是神盾居的年度派对，线下聚会什么的。”Sebastian对Renner做了个好吧，你懂的表情。  
Renner耸了耸肩，“如果你是给我讲了一个冷笑话，别怪我没有领悟到。因为这的确是神盾居的线下聚会活动，此时此刻此地。”  
Sebastian做了之前好友没有成功的事情，喷出了一口酒液。他慌忙站起来、万分害羞的将洒在Renner脖子以及衬衫上的液体擦掉，一面结结巴巴的抱歉。  
“真——真是太对不起，我完全不知道，我是说，Anthony这个混蛋，他完全没告诉我，我以为这只是我们平日普通的酒吧喝一杯的那种....”  
Renner点点头，冷静的掏出一方白色手帕，这还真是老式的派头，将自己脸部的一些酒渍擦拭干净，  
“Chris说你从来不看论坛公告，看来这是真的，我们在两周前就公布了这次线下活动的相关内容。”  
“Ch、Chris？”Sebastian结巴的更厉害了，”你说的是那个Chris Evans？”  
Renner再次处变不惊的点头，“正是那个Chris Evans啊。”

Sebastian掩面躲在吧台的后方、看着身穿白色T恤的男人熟稔的与酒吧里每一个人从容地打招呼，聊天，笑的前俯后仰顺带拍自己的胸脯。据说线下活动的酒水一律由神盾居买单，Sebastian恨恨的打了个响指招来侍应生，决定给自己加两瓶最贵的酒压压惊。  
他颇为委屈的吸了吸鼻子，差点让自己后庭不保的男人就在眼前，表现的害怕一点也是理所当然的吧，饮了两口酒，他又将目光调转到全场他唯一熟悉的黑人兄弟Anthony身上，如果Chris Evans今天再胆敢对他有任何逾越举动的话，也许唯一靠得住的人就是——

噢，Sebastian哀叹着抹了一把自己的脸，显然幸运女神眷顾了Anthony而不是自己，Scarlett，黑寡妇真正的名字，这位火辣迷人的女郎和Anthony聊的很投机。Sebastian有理由相信，以好友的节操，就算Chris现在跑过来扒了他的裤子，Anthony应该还是会在自己的贞操和Scarlett之间犹豫一会儿，而且他完全没把握最后的胜利者会是自己。

“嘿，Stan。”  
W T F！  
Sebastian看着不知何时走到自己面前的Chris，努力挤出一个笑容想与对方寒暄一下混过场。但是Chris显然不是这个意思，男人大大方方拉过一把高脚圆椅在他身边坐下。  
“最近的连载还顺利么？”  
Sebastian把脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓一般。  
Chris挑眉，“哦？不顺利？”  
Sebastian把脑袋摇的更厉害了，“不不不，很顺利。”  
Chris意味不明的笑了一下，“那就好咯，”Sebastian还没来得及喘口气，男人蓦地凑到他眼前，鼻尖都快贴上他的，  
“如果又没有灵感了，你可以找我，你知道的，我们可以做些什么来让你的写作顺利起来。”  
Sebastian吞了吞口水，缩起肩膀，艰难的点了下头，  
“虽然我谢谢你的好意。”【狗屁好意】  
“但是我想那完全没必要。”【是百分之百一万分的没！必！要！】  
Chris眯起眼睛看了他好一会儿，“如果我没有记错，最近你的另一篇连载，以战地护士和军官为背景的那篇，也进入到了关键时期，老天爷，你还真是喜欢以战地背景写作。”  
“谢谢你的关心，Evans，那篇的进展很顺利。”Sebastian把后半句话咽了回去，男主角和女主角艹的天昏地暗，爽的很，请你不要打扰他们。  
“是，是，那篇的读者反馈也很好，但是却有些浪费了背景。”  
“什么意思？”Sebastian警觉的皱起了眉头，任何写手都不喜欢听到关于自己作品的负面评价。  
“虽然男女主角的情感进程很吸引人也很细腻，但是到目前为止，他们的性爱过程竟然没有涉及到女主角的，额，怎么说，你知道的，她是个护士，知道我们有多少会员是制服控么？如果你能让女主角穿上护士服装和穿军装的男主角来上一发，那你这篇连载一定可以冲进前十了。”  
“我当然有这个想法，事实上，这个设定不就是冲着这个去的么？”Sebastian侧着脸对着Chris抬抬眼皮，觉得谈话的方向终于到了自己擅长的方面。  
“但是的小说的进展不能那么突兀，有时候铺垫远比高潮重要。”  
Sebastian早就写好了小说的大纲，预计等到男女主角最干柴烈火的时候，让他们迫不及待的在军队驻扎营旁边的小丛林里来上一炮，制服+野战，想想也知道那一篇的点击率会有多高。  
“不不，我一向认为高潮才是最重要的。”Chris意有所指的回答他。  
Sebastian的脸立刻红了，一时不知道该怎么回答。  
“如果你对这个有疑问，我也很乐意给你解答。”  
“解——解答什么？”Sebastian隐隐感觉到了对话似乎又开始朝着奇怪的方向发展了。  
“我是说前戏和高潮——”Chris压低了声音凑过来，“如果一定要选说哪个更重要的话，我还是会选择高潮，毕竟那才是精华，不是么？当然，有些人也更加偏爱前戏，要我说那都是花拳绣腿，我是那种没有前戏也可以把对方送上高潮的人。”  
我 根 本 没 有 在 说 前 戏。  
Sebastian对着Chris微笑，内心却很生气，妈的智障啊，前情铺垫和前戏根本不是一回事好吧。  
Chris还在自顾自的往下说，“不过也对，上次我都没有插入，你还没有体会到我的优点。”  
他还深深叹了口气，看上去真的是在为Sebastian惋惜，甚至还摇了摇头。  
Sebastian大脑成功当机，插..插入.是什么鬼....  
“但是你会有这样的想法——不会是因为你从来没有享受过真正的高潮吧？”  
你 他 妈 才 没 有 高 潮 呢，你 十 年 就 一 秒。  
“不，Evans，我想你误会了，我说的铺垫是指——”  
“也许我们可以再试一次，也许你体会过真正的高潮，就不会再有这种错误的观念了。”  
Evans突然转过身，捏着Sebastian的手臂，一板一眼无比认真的说道。  
Sebastian看着男人越来越近的脸节节后退。好吧，你的眼睛很漂亮，你的鼻子相比克娄巴特拉也差不到哪儿去，我还知道你的胸肌可以去参加健美比赛，你的——  
Sebastian吞了吞口水，那也不代表我要为此奉献自己的屁股吧，Anthony，救我啦！！！


	4. Chapter 4

十点回去吧，地铁没关，还可以顺手在便利店提回一个打折三明治充当明天的早餐。  
“你好呀，Spring Soldier——”  
Sebastian正在心中默念，身边突然靠过来一个穿着很考究的中年男人，古铜的肤色，眉眼犀利，散发着这个年龄应有的魅力。  
“嗨——你是？”Sebastian连忙伸出一只手和对方交握，他已经知道了今天酒吧是由神盾居包场，前来的不是论坛各区有名的资源分享者，就是VIP客户。  
“Frank Grillo。”对方咧嘴笑，有点雅痞和邪恶的感觉。Sebastian在生活中绝遇不上这样的角色，抚着胸口打哈哈，“你的论坛ID是——”  
“哈哈，我忘了，”对方拍了拍脑门，“我是交叉骨，这个，你应该听过吧？”  
Sebastian险些噎到，“你是交叉骨？”  
“正是我，”Frank十足亲昵的拍他的肩，爽朗地大笑。

交叉骨也是文区颇有人气的写手之一，文风却和Sebastian风格迥异，以写实描写和粗浅用词闻名，尤其擅长SM和暗黑风格，因此有不少忠实拥趸。老实说，Sebastian看到他有点尴尬。  
对方显然从他的表情上判断出了什么，很潇洒的搭过来，“来啦，我请你一杯酒，那些都是网络的事，和现实无关。”  
是了，交叉骨以前也曾出过一篇以战争题材为背景的连载，因为和Sebastian的大连载背景类似，自然引发双发粉丝比较，爆出一场旷日持久的口水战，险些屠版，最后是出动了论坛管理员才得以消停。  
粉丝们以为他们肯定因此心存芥蒂，关于Spring Soldier和交叉骨不和的传闻也一直是论坛上为人津津乐道的八卦之一，其实他和交叉骨素无交际，只是突然现实中见到了，再联想到之前的闹剧，才会有些讪讪的。  
“顺便告诉你，我女儿可是你的粉丝哦，”Frank从吧台取回酒，递给他一杯，“她希望未来的男友是你小说中的主角，而不是我的——”  
那是当然，你的主角都是暴力犯SM份子啊！——啊喂等等！你女儿成年了没你就让她看情色小说！  
Sebastian觉得思考这些问题太头痛，艰难地抿下一口酒，“其实我很好奇，我从未参加过之前的论坛活动，为什么你们都能认出我的脸，你是，之前的鹰眼先生也是——”  
“你不是常和Anthony出来玩？”这下轮到Frank莫名其妙了。“成员线下组织活动可以换积分，Anthony经常po你们的活动照啊——”  
“.........哈哈哈，这样啊.......”Sebastian干笑两声，边在心中幻想着捏爆黑人兄弟的巧克力胸肌，边默默转移话题，“不过最近都没有看到你开新连载，是在找素材么？”  
写情色小说也是很累人的，没有新鲜玩意儿，粉丝们根本不买账啊——  
“怎么，想念我这个竞争对手了？”Frank自得地扬扬下巴，“其实我最近转战同志专区了，Cap和我讨论过，我的写作风格在同志小说这边会更有人气。”  
“....这样啊....”Sebastian神色复杂地看对方，感叹生活不易，直男都写起了同志文，于是语气里多了几分同情与宽慰，“同志小说和男女之间多少有点不同吧，不过收集素材什么的有网络也没那么不方便哈哈哈。”  
“说实话.....”Frank凑近他小声说，“一开始要整天看GV想灵感简直生不如死啊——”  
Sebastian默默地将手伸向裤袋，准备取钱请对方喝上一杯以表心意。大概是他太过肃穆的神情吓到了Frank，对方看了他几秒后猛地拍了下他的胸，“你不是当真了吧，Soldier，哈哈，虽然直男看这个是会有些别扭，但是还完全不能吓到我啦哈哈哈。”  
“你们在聊什么那么高兴？”男人的声音一响起，Sebastian就像感知到危险的动物，本能缩起了脖子往边上移了移，Chris Evans举着一杯酒走过来，  
“Frank，我还以为需要我为你引荐Sebastian，”男人转头瞧他，意味深长的低笑。Frank自然不知他与Chris之间曾发生的那些，新晋同志小说写手喝的有几分高了，手舞足蹈地拍论坛主的胳膊，“我在和Soldier分享我写同志小说的经验。”  
“哦？”Chris挑挑眉毛，转过来问他，你对这一块也有兴趣？”  
“当然没——”  
“其实Soldier的风格如果尝试说不定会有很意外的效果——”  
他和Frank同时开口，Sebastian愤恨地望向对方，拜托！我就爱写肌肉男怎么干翻大胸妹，和你们完全两国人。  
可是Chris已经靠过来，一只胳膊压在他的上面，“你都没和我说过你有这方面的打算。”  
因为我完全没有这方面的打算啊——  
Sebastian干笑两声，从Chris胳膊下不动声色地挪开，“能和你们聊天很高兴，不过。”他指了指表盘，“时间不早了。我该回去休息了——”  
“天哪，你在开玩笑还是高中生？现在的时间才是乐一乐的开端。”Frank不满地瘪嘴，Sebastian刚想礼貌地再寒暄几句，Chris却插话进来，“Sebastian最近连载压力很大，想睡个好觉不是错。好啦，Frank，下次再叫他喝吧。”又转过脑袋很体贴地看向他，“我来送你出去。”  
Sebastian有几分讶异，看来对方也不全是那么不讲道理，于是为心中对对方的不良揣测感到些许不好意思。  
“那也只好这样啦，”Frank有些郁闷地对他摆手，“下次见，Soldier——”

Sebastian还在考虑要不要叫上Anthony一起，Chris已经递了外套将他送到了酒吧门口，夜晚的天气有几分凉意，Sebastian看着对方单薄的上衣感到不安，  
“其实不用送我，你都没穿外套——”  
Chris已经步出来勾着他的肩膀，“没事，反正距离近。”  
距离近？Sebastian还未琢磨过来这话中的意味，对方已经一个转弯将他拐进了酒吧旁的快捷酒店。  
哎？？？  
“等...等等，Evans先生，这是哪儿？”  
Chris抓住他的胳膊，生怕他跑了似的，  
“我为你们定的酒店，论坛部分成员不是纽约人需要住宿，而大部分人会喝个烂醉，叫计程车也没那么方便，所以每次聚会多会定酒店做备用。”  
“可是我能搭地铁，”他挣脱不开Chris像是海军陆战队队员一样强壮的胳膊，只好同对方耐心解释。  
“可是你不是想早点休息？”  
话是那么说没错....  
“其实我很认床。”  
“嗯？”  
Sebastian努力眨巴眼睛让自己看上去诚挚一些，“在酒店这样的地方反而会睡不好，你能理解的吧。”  
“理解，”Chris回答的比他更诚挚，脑袋凑过来咬着他的耳朵轻声道，“做爱之后往往能睡的特别香，知道么？”

混账混账混账！  
被Chris压到房门上热切地啃嘴唇时，Sebastian心中爆出一串咒骂，不是对Chris，而是对自己。  
他明明可以在大厅撒腿就跑，虽然丢脸，但是也不至于现在被人像嚼肉肠一样吃嘴巴吧？他也可以在男人箍住他的腰带上电梯的时候，反抗的再激烈点，虽然他们的肌肉相差甚远，但是至少个头差不多，也不至于输的太离谱吧？他还可以在走廊上来个帅气的踢腿，恩，他不会，但是胡乱瞪两脚总行的吧。  
“宝贝儿，别走神——这很打击我的自尊，我的吻技那么不好？”Chris气踹吁吁地松开他的嘴，双手托住他的屁股往上一抬，他立刻变成双脚微微腾空，胸腔被对方胸肌紧紧挤压住的姿势。  
“等...等等！”Sebastian捂住自己的嘴，对方“啵儿”一声亲在他的手背上。Sebastian赶忙再用另一只手捂住Chris的嘴，“这发展不对，我...我我，我什么时候说过要和你做爱——”  
Chris的唇抵着他的掌心，使劲儿蹭了两下，还发出几声呜咽，Sebastian迟疑着移开掌心准备听对方解释，摆脱禁锢的男人立刻像犬类生物一样凑到他的眼前，吻他没被遮住的眼睛和鼻梁。他大怒着叫骂出声，因此把自己的嘴巴也暴露在敌光之下，Chris立刻乘机再次含住他的嘴唇，舌头窜进他的口腔，搅的天翻地覆，房间中两人黏糊的接吻声不断。  
对方的吻技是有点好，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地想着，Chris不断变换角度吻他，鼻尖磨蹭着他的。夹克外套从肩膀上褪下来还挂在手臂上，对方已经迫不及待地推高他的卫衣，将他的整个胸膛袒露出来。  
等等等，等！你还没回到我的问题——呀！他惊喘一声，对方含住他一侧的乳尖，轻轻撮了两口，那小小的尖端立刻受到鼓舞似的硬起来，他欲哭无泪，Sebastian Stan的肉体，你能不能争气一点！  
他努力让自己的灵魂和肉体展开沟通，可是其中一方已经完全缴械投降，腿是软的，腰是酸的，胸，胸在往前挺！  
Chris扶着他倒在床铺上，Sebastian发誓听到了自己灵魂心碎的声音！

在他灵肉争战期间，Chris已将他剥的光溜溜的推倒在床上。  
“宝贝儿，想写同志小说对么？我先来教你几招常见姿势——”男人大力拍打了下他的臀部，在他哇哇乱叫中，将他以面目朝下的姿势压住，分开他的双腿，Sebastian感觉自己的双股之间像穿了苏格兰裙一样清凉透风，Chris的手指在他的臀缝间嚣张的戳来戳去，而他在这样的姿势压迫下无法做任何反抗。  
“我，我根本没想写同志小说！”  
“哦？”Chris坐在他的腰背上，Sebastian的心脏都快跳出来了，对方竟然在不知什么时候脱掉了裤子，下身也是光溜溜的，而他根本不想知道戳在他背上的那根硬硬的玩意儿是什么。  
Chris越过他的身体从床头柜中摸索出了润滑剂和避孕套。  
“Frank的建议其实不错，那一区没有你这样风格的写手，算是条可以考虑的发展路线。”  
我愿意好好和你坐下来聊我的发展路线，但是可不可以不要一边聊一边拆润滑剂！  
Chris依旧慢斯条理，Sebastian绝望地听到了撕保险套的声音。  
“在毫无经验的情况下，写出引人入胜的内容很艰难，Frank都是靠自己摸索，你比他运气好，我会好好教你——”  
不要用你的手指捅我的屁股！！！  
Sebastian紧紧抓着床单颤抖，该死的Chris Evans竟然在毫无预警地情况下，就靠着润滑剂将手指塞进他的那个小洞。  
“我相信Frank一定没有为此遗憾，我也可以自己摸索的——”他终于缓过一口气，泪眼婆娑地开口。  
“噢，甜心——”Chris用手指极其缓慢的在他体内进出，慢慢地推进去，又扯出来，Sebastian可以感知到自己的肠壁将男人的手指吸的多么紧。“你终于承认自己要写同志小说了。”Chris轻笑，同时挤入了第二根手指。

Sebastian感觉脑袋被Chris的手指捅成了一团浆糊，他的屁股像是从他的身体独立出去了，感觉缥缈使不上力，只觉得软软的一团。Chris在他身后不断地嘀嘀咕咕，  
“宝贝儿，你的屁股好软，好多水——”  
这些他平时在小说中形容女主角的话现在被用在自己身上让他浑身发烫，“我才没有...”他有气无力的辩解，Chris像是为了证明似的抽出手指伸到他的脸侧。  
“那你看这是什么？”Sebastian眼皮都颤抖起来，闭眼不去看男人手指上裹着的透明粘液——那，那太下流了！  
“你平时是怎么形容那些女人的屁股来着？”Chris重新将手指捅入他的屁股，他的身体所能做出的所有抵抗只剩轻微的震颤一下了。  
“你说她们的屁股，又圆又白，还很挺翘——”Chris的手指再次抽出了，某种不好的预感浮上来，他还来不及张口阻止，Chris已经扶着自己的阴茎对准他的小洞一捅到底了，实实在在地将自己老二的每一寸打入了他的体内。  
Sebastian一扁嘴，大颗的泪珠啪嗒嗒地落在床单上。  
“噢——宝贝儿——”Chris发出长长的低叹，“你比我想的更好——”  
男人摆动了两下腰部，滚烫的老二在已经被好好开拓过的肉洞中驰聘起来，Sebastian抓着床单，本能地扭动屁股逃避，这一定刺激了男人，因为Chris瞬间像疯子似的抱住他的屁股迅速撞了十几下。  
“操——你不能乱动，宝贝，别动——我会受不了——你太紧了，又紧又软，别动，亲爱的，别再扭屁股了——”Chris爆出一连串的低吼，双手改为紧紧掐住他的肩膀，脑袋埋下来在他的背部不断地亲吻。  
男人的动作太过狂野，Sebastian被插的又晃又晕，呼吸不畅，奇怪的热意和酥麻感在全身乱窜。  
【她的肉穴又湿又滑，却被男人的男根塞得满满当当】  
所，所以女人被插是这样的感觉么？  
狂放的一阵抽插告一段落，Chris的动作再次慢下来，搂着他的腰将他转过身来，对方的老二还埋在自己体内，这样研磨了一圈的折磨让Sebastian轻声啜泣起来。  
“噢，甜心——我会对你很温柔的，就像你小说中的男主角，你瞧，你已经舒服起来了——”’Chris弹了弹他已经勃起的阴茎，这刺激又惹得他浑身一颤。  
“操——”Chris骂了一句脏话，“你怎么那么敏感，发情的母鹿都没你那么敏感。”  
Sebastian找到了今晚他唯一的一个反击点，“你还操过发情的鹿？”  
然后他剩余的时间都在为自己的反击后悔，因为Chris咧着嘴笑的白牙露出整排，掐他胸部已经被被单磨得红肿的乳尖，“宝贝儿，我还是喜欢你被我操的说不出话的样子——”

Chris拉高了他的一条腿，在他最后一次的挣扎下将阴茎狠狠捅了进来，捅到他的那一点，他灵魂的归属地，让他脑仁发麻，尖叫着射出了第一波精液。他的嘴唇半开，口水淌下来，双眼都发直。  
“都....都射了....”  
“我知道，甜心，”他的精液一部分喷射在Chris的小腹，另一部分则淌在自己身上，Chris伸出手指将那滩东西刮开，抹在他的乳尖上，手指围绕着乳晕打转，下身缓慢又用力的一下下打进他的体内，他被插的整个人一晃一晃，胸口起起伏伏，Chris不断低头和他交换亲吻，双手则肆无忌惮的捏他的乳头或者伸到身下去掐他的屁股。  
“宝贝，你好骚——”Chris压低了声音说，把他的腿打的更开，让他的肉洞能毫无躲藏地接纳全部，“骚的我像把你的肚子射满——”  
“这是你小说中主角的话吧？我用的怎么样？”  
Sebastian的灵魂选择自杀。


	5. Chapter 5

神盾居定期都会组织一些主题活动来吸引会员，这次的起因源自Anthony Mackie。这位视频区的活跃份子一时兴起剪辑了一段由各色经典女忧们演绎的经典“体位”，瞬时引爆了整个论坛。会员们狂热追捧，帖子挂在首页好多天。紧接着，画手区的“黑寡妇”又从剪辑中选择出了自己的“偏好”，并以此为蓝本制作了一系列美图，将这轮风潮再推向高峰。于是论坛干脆顺势而下，召开活动，邀请画手以及写手们分别以剪辑为灵感，“体位”为主题进行创作。  
Sebastian作为排的上号的写手，自然也受到了邀约。

“询问你的进展是我的工作，你明白这点的吧Stan？”  
Sebastian正在料理台前为自己煮咖啡，电话那头的男人带点儿恶意又得意洋洋的语调让人火大，更让人想捂紧屁股——任谁都不会忘了把自己屁股捅开花的家伙的嗓音。  
“我正在等待主题安排。”他气哼哼地顶回去，只想让电话快点结束。活动需要每位画手或者写手来挑选一个感兴趣的“体位”，为免重复，会有论坛的工作人员协助确定可挑选的范围。  
“我正是来和你讨论这个的。你想好选择哪个体位了么？”Chris Evans开口，顿了一顿后随即压低嗓音，“以我们的关系Baby，我愿意给你点额外的特权让你写自己最想要的那一个——”  
放屁！Sebastian大怒，难道一个屁股仅仅能换到选择主题的权利？等等，他根本没想用屁股换任何东西啊！写手不无悲愤地握紧手机，这全都怪电话那头的变态！  
然而，这是工作，Sebastian需要倚靠它来付水电费和房租，并买回最爱吃的披萨和花生酱。他气到微微颤颤地开口，“我对骑乘位有点兴趣.....”  
“噢Baby——”Evans长叹一声，嗓音更低了几分，“我就知道——你已经开始兴奋了对么，你的声音都打颤了，我也一样亲爱的，我都被你搞硬了，就现在——”  
没有人兴奋！并且如果你随随便便就会硬根本就是要看病啊！  
Sebastian告诫自己要忍耐，尽量心平气和地继续通话，“那么我可以写这个主题么？Evans先生？”  
“Baby我喜欢你这么叫我，带点儿戏剧感，写手都爱这套对么，角色扮演那样的？”  
.....  
“所以我默认这个主题是可行的了Chris，给我一个交稿的截止日期，然后让我们结束这个电话。”  
“不不不，这次没那么简单，”Chris又恢复到了乐悠悠的大嗓门，“已经有一部分写手和画手发布了作品，未免审美疲劳，论坛决定再升华一下内容，在原定的主题上你需要再加上一种SM道具，并围绕此进行创作。”  
“什么？”Sebastian皱着眉头冷冷道，“又叠加了SM的主题？可是你知道这不是我的路线，我不确定粉丝们是否可以接受——”  
“粉丝们会爱死这个的Stan，让作者们走出自己的安全区来点不一样的东西。Grillo被打发去创作一篇以南北战争为背景的庄园文学，那你来点SM又算的了什么呢？”  
Sebastian回想了下交叉骨一贯的现代粗鄙和直来直去的文风镶入南方广阔的种植园区，不由地打了个寒颤。  
“Baby，别太多顾虑，如果你对这些道具不熟悉我都可以教你——实践的那种。”  
“我选捆绑。”Sebastian咬紧腮帮，压下再一次将手机扔出去的冲动，“我选骑乘位和捆绑，可以了么？”  
“噢操——”Chris长舒一口气，“我都想射了。”

鉴于手边仍有正在进行中的连载，Sebastian没有立刻投入到主题活动的创作。他计划在周末开始前上传最新章节，再到酒吧中和Anthony汇合来上一杯黑啤放松一下，在微醺状态下开始他的“骑乘式和绳索之旅”。  
然而好计划就是用来被打破的，当Chris Evans金灿灿的脑袋从门缝里探出来，Sebastian险些失手将自己“老板”的脖子夹断。  
“冷静点Baby，”Chris Evans不怎么高兴地揉着自己的脖子，“你会把我的脖子弄断的，当然，我会很愿意让你把我的另一些地方‘夹’断的——你知道我指的是哪里吧？”对方故作痞气地冲他眨眨眼，暗示性十足地顶胯。  
Sebastian伸手将Chris推回到门缝边的位置，指着对方的裤裆漠然道，“现在掏出来，我保证满足你的愿望。”  
Chris“嗷”的一声扑上来金毛犬一样舔Sebastian的脖子，“天哪宝贝你这样性感极了！”

Sebastian在家中通常穿的很随意，一件舒适的天蓝色棉质T恤因为洗涤多次已经有些透明，再加上一条同样材质的深色薄绒裤，保证他在家中的任何地方都可以随意伸展不受拘束。例如现在，他的棉质T恤被卷到胸部以上塞进嘴中，薄绒裤子被扯到膝盖下方，双腿被打开，一双大掌正覆住他的鼠蹊部位使劲揉弄，使他的臀部随着这动作一阵阵轻颤。  
Sebastian现在恨死自己的“随意穿着”了，他应该穿件防弹背心再加上贞操带才对啊！

“宝贝，你真辣，你知道这会让我兴奋对不对，我爱死你选的主题了。”Chris Evans正站在他的背后，双手不断挤压他已经微微勃起却仍然蜷缩在内裤中的性器，而他自己的双手则被对方用专用绳索打出漂亮的绳结捆绑在身后。  
“我发誓从那天那个电话开始我就期待此刻了，我感觉自己勃起了好几天只准备为你释放。”Chris“啾”地亲吻了下他的脖子，“我知道你在暗示我Seb，你想被我绑住然后用骑乘式操你，我知道的宝贝，我一定满足你——”  
Sebastian在内裤被拉下的恐慌中大摇其头，嘴中因为塞入了T恤只能呜咽乱叫。  
真的，他觉得Chris有病，性爱妄想症，他一定要谷歌下这他妈到底是什么癔症！  
然而Chris呈现出了“病入膏盲”的状态，论坛运营者拉下小说家的内裤，对着对方光裸白皙，肉瓣饱满得像一大颗水蜜桃的臀部狠狠抽打了两下，让那可人的肉团上留下清晰可见的掌印，被凌虐到楚楚可怜。  
Chris满意地微笑，弯腰低头，在那肉团上“啵唧”亲了一大口，然后扯开自己的裤头，“我带了你最喜欢的花生酱口味的避孕套，是不是很体贴？”

Sebastian在自己以往的小说中也用到过骑乘位描述，虽然无法亲身感知众多女性对这个姿势有多热爱，但他确实在翻阅了很多资料后确认骑乘式除了略微不雅之外是可以带给性爱双方绝佳体验的尝试。  
当然过了今天，Sebastian会在自己的文字描绘中更多几分动人，因为他腰间的软肉正被健壮男性的火热双手钳制，屁股一下一下地狠狠钉在一根肉棒上随着激烈的撞击发出“啪啪啪”的欢乐乐章，蘑菇头形状的龟头顶的他又胀又软，大腿根部酸楚到不行，喵咪般的俏皮唇角被吻到通红，全身心地享受骑乘带来的快感。  
在又一轮的波动之后，Sebastian喘了两大口气，停下摇摆的臀部，满脸湿润地倒在侵犯者的胸膛前——那里厚实到可以停辆卡车。  
“我真的，真的...快不行了....”  
“宝贝——你才动了五十下——”男人不满地怕拍他还塞着一根阴茎的屁股，这让Sebastian的屁股立刻敏感地收缩，Chris喉头咕哝了一声，腹部发力向上狠狠一顶，Sebastian肉感的臀被撞出新的一波肉浪，双眼无神地翻了翻。  
“我就说你这样的写手不能整天混迹在写字桌前，你的翘屁股只有摇五十下的续航能力，这简直是暴殄天物知道么？”  
不知道，Sebastian真的不知道自己有一天需要被考核屁股摇摆的续航能力，但是他回回败在Chris Evans形状完美，色泽动人的性器之下，像被干翻的母马岌岌可危地缩在墙角无力反抗，更何况他今日的境地更为不佳，双手被绑在身后无法反抗，一对胸脯——Sebastian不怎么锻炼身体，却有一对饱满且形状诱人的胸脯，被人又吸又咬了半天，眼下稍微磨蹭两下都可以让他因为过度的酥麻流出眼泪。  
Chris将他的软下的腰重新扶起来，“你笔下的姑娘们可不会那么早就结束，你会让那些猛男把她们操出好多水，操到她们双眼翻白才结束——”  
“.....那是Frank Grillo的风格——不是我！”  
“——那我保证Frank不会介意。”Chris厚脸皮的咧嘴笑，“宝贝，再摇一下好不好，你的小屁股快把我的灵魂吸没了。”  
“不要再乱用我的小说句子了！”Sebastian欲哭无泪，交叉骨的文风和Spring Soldier的句子，知不知道这样拼接小说很没品的啊——  
“如果实在没力了，”Chris啧啧嘴，颇为惋惜地摇摇头，侧身将Sebastian放置到床榻上，顺带捏住他的胸瓣摇了摇，“我们也可以换种比较轻松的姿势啦——”  
Sebastian已经无力抵抗，哼哼唧唧地倒在床上，任由Chris又亲嘴又吸奶，屁股还被揉了又揉的上下其手，那根依旧精神满满的大肉棒在他已经被插的又软又湿的小洞里不要脸地又磨了磨——  
“可是不能让你那么轻易就轻松咯——要有补偿的——”Chris万分不舍地把自己的阴茎从他体内撤出，像一个孩子吐出自己心爱的棒棒糖，“Baby，帮我再舔三十下才可以抵消哦——”男人坦荡荡地指了指自己的性器，那玩意儿简直像被介绍出场一样兴致勃勃地上下摆动了下，“你最喜欢的花生酱味，我真的很体贴吧——”  
Sebastian泪眼汪汪地趴下，屁股撅得老高——迫于口交的姿势和手臂被绑因而难保平衡，Chris边呢喃叹息边伸手捏他柔嫩的臀尖，摘下避孕套，将性器放到Sebastian微鼓的双颊边蹭了蹭，蹭到对方脸蛋通红自己也快着火的境地才顺着写手红润又优美的唇角滑进去，先是试探性地用龟头戳Sebastian敏感的上颚内壁，对方乖顺地伸出小舌尖害羞地舔了两下，又“啾啾”地吸了两下顶端的小孔。  
“宝贝，你的口交技术比你笔下任何一个妞儿都要好——”Chris抓紧了床单，爽的大声喊叫，挥舞着“大炮”准备进一步的攻城略地——  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！”惨叫响彻房间。  
Sebastian吐出嘴中的阴茎，恶狠狠地撇嘴，“滚你他妈的花生酱味——”


	6. Chapter 6

这是Sebastian第一次参加神盾居组织的素材收集会，发出邀请的是“交叉骨”Frank Grillo。  
“顺便赠我女儿一个签名，Spring Soldier。”对方在电话中如是要求，也无法推诿，于是Sebastian坐在了这间布置的舒适又现代的会客室中看起了Casablanca。

每次的素材收集会都有主题，参与人员也多是最近正在以此类别素材创作的作者们，这次的主题是战争，和他近来的作品算契合，所以不是全无收获，Sebastian支起胳膊，一手搁在笔记本上，时不时记录一些心得。  
“我最近要新开的一篇连载也是关于二战的。”Frank压低嗓音同他探讨，“人物就是两个大兵，你觉得怎么样。”  
Sebastian颇为同情地瞥了对方一眼，Frank在同志板块的出道作品反响不错，因此编辑们都建议他专心转战同志小说，可是好歹是有家庭的直男，为了生计要做这样的创作想来不好受。  
Frank的脸上倒是看不出任何被逼迫的痛苦，还兴致勃勃地展示自己的人物大纲，“你也擅长这类型的素材，给点建议，我准备让他们在战争中相遇，一开始是男人和男人之间的惺惺相惜，再之后嘛——”  
“在战场上相遇的作品已经很多了，难以超越最经典的那篇 Mr. Lawrence，干脆将背景调整下，换成两人在战争之前就已相识好了。”  
“那也有很多雷同。”Frank苦恼地挠着鼻梁。  
“那就再古怪点，”Sebastian指头点着对方的大纲，“普通连载的设定一开始已经是完美肉体，不如将其中一个削弱一点如何？把作为TOP的那个削弱吧，似乎比较少见。”  
Frank惊讶地瞧他，“你现在对同志小说也很有研究了嘛Stan。”  
Sebastian不自在地别过脑袋，“还好，总是看的到的。”  
他都被插了屁股难道还不允许利用网络搜索下常识？他可不想老来脱肛！  
幸而Frank对此没有深究，“这创意不错，有很多文章可做。”对方很认真地勾勾画画，“等上了战场再将TOP强化如何，毕竟这是主流口味。”  
“嗯，可以啦。”Sebastian心不在焉地敷衍，他已经有不好的联想了，某个金发男人的屁股开始在他眼前乱晃——  
“再听听我对人物的辅助设定，主角一定要是金发的——”  
“嗯...等等！为什么主角一定要金发！？”Sebastian被这句话劈了个七荤八素，不满地大吼一声，把交叉骨怔了个半晌。  
“——我们都知道美利坚有多爱金发。另外，素材收集会的时候请保持安静以免影响其他成员，这是基本准则Stan先生，你能遵守么？”  
Sebastian幻想中的男人带着值得骄傲的挺翘臀部晃到了他们眼前，

“如果你再不开门，我会把你写的小说打印出来贴满街区——”  
“Chris Evans！”Sebastian“唰”地拉开大门，头毛因为怒气高高翘起，眼前的男人只是嘚瑟地咧咧嘴，一推他的肩膀便侧身挤进了房门。  
Sebastian心中警铃大作，和Evans共处一室，根本从未发生过好事——  
“我来是想告诉你，Frank想邀请你和他合作进行新连载。”  
Chris已经打开冰箱取了啤酒，迈开腿靠在沙发上，自在地如在自己家中一般。  
Sebastian忍住气，天知道他和Chris在一块儿的时候忍耐值要四倍叠加才行。“新连载？”  
“关于两个士兵的故事，Frank上周发布了第一章，非常受欢迎，而他告诉我这其中有你提供的创意，所以他想邀请你共同连载。”  
“你可以打电话或者邮件沟通这个问题Evans。”喂喂，他的啤酒是留给周末夜拌花生看球赛的啊，别全部喝光啊——  
Chris站起来，Sebastian本能地后退一步，Chris上前两步，Sebastian现在愿意把全世界的啤酒都给对方了——不过还是晚了一步，神盾居的Cap一把抓过Sebastian，像抓一只圆肚皮的大猫，Sebastian挥舞了两下胳膊但毫无用处。  
Chris又露出那种让人牙痒——同时让人腿软的笑容了。  
“我以为你知道Baby——我有多想你——”Chris“啵唧”凑上来，毫无犹豫地糊了他满脸口水。

“在做爱之前我们先聊一下工作。”  
等等——根本没有做爱！这是哪里多出来的步骤啦！Sebastian欲哭无泪地发现自己被已经被拖进卧室，而Chris迅速脱下了牛仔衬衫，壮硕的胸肌欢腾地跳出来——  
男人从背后靠上来热乎乎地抵着Sebastian的后背，手指像撸猫一样沿着他的脊椎上下滑动，“我觉得Frank的建议很不错，值得考虑，你们的写作风格迥异，恰巧可以形成奇妙的融合，而且你的创意确实很棒，一个在肉体上没那么优秀却精神力强大的TOP?我爱死你这个主意了。”  
Sebastian缩着脖子，而Chris已经不老实地捏上了他的屁股——说真的，单论手感，Sebastian觉得Chris的屁股看上去更有吸引力。  
“不过后续情节走向还没确定，也许可以让另一个士兵黑化一下，你觉得如何？”对方将他抱到床侧，缓慢地褪下他的长裤，喉头滚动着咕哝，“你的腿还是那么美Baby——”  
我又不是Adriana Lima！等等，另一个？是那个棕发的么？Sebastian对Frank的人设仍有所印象。为什么金发永远是主角，而棕发还他妈的要黑化！！  
“不！”Sebastian义愤填膺地否决这个提议，没有意识到自己已在同时被扒光了下半身。  
“我们今天要好好的做润滑。”Chris从裤子口袋里摸了摸，“我希望你每次都能享受到。”对方挤挤眼，这个表情在Sebastian眼中已足够不要脸了，“当然，和我做，怎么可能不享受？”  
等等，他混沌的大脑还没最终放弃，我们不是聊完公事再做爱的嘛？呸！不对，根本没做爱这个环节啊！  
Chris将他向后一推，Sebastian便倒在了自己温馨舒适，才刚盥洗过三件套的8.6英寸大床上。

“好吧Baby，我们不黑化——”Chris抱着Sebastian棕色的脑袋亲吻，下身已用力挺进了肖想已久的秘境，Sebastian张着嘴无声地大口吸气，好一会儿才嗓音黏糊地开口，“不但不黑化，还要特别好——”  
“没问题——”  
“要特别英俊，迷倒所有女人的那种。”Sebastian的腿被迫打开，这次Chris选择从正面进入他，甚至还不要脸地在他屁股下面垫了一个枕头号称这样会更舒服。而令人悲哀的是Sebastian发现经过几次的洗礼，他的屁股已经可以和Chris的阴茎友好相处了，在主人还言辞拒绝的时候，他的屁股已经迫不及待地和“客人”拥抱了，甚至激动地流出了“泪水”——  
“当然，他会是最英俊的，甚至超过那个金发的。Baby——每一次操你都让我觉得更棒——”Chris进入的很缓慢，他推入到Sebastian的身体深处，再徐徐后撤，享受阴茎被紧密包裹和挤压的无上快感。  
“他要很聪明，头脑灵活，嘴皮子利落，逗人喜爱——”Sebastian继续要求，绿眼珠中包含水汽，Chris埋下头流连在他的前胸，Sebastian不觉得自己的胸部什么魅力，至少同眼前的形状美妙的两大块无法比拟，他都有点想摸一下了——然而Chris开始凶狠地顶弄他了，将他整个屁股都操进枕头，Sebastian捂住嘴巴，Chris正在吸他一边的奶头，“叫出来Baby，我喜欢听你被我操到爽的声音——另外我答应你的所有要求——你可以列一张表给到Frank，我会让他都写出来，我会备注上‘如果你做不到，那我就操不到Sebastian的屁股了’。”  
Sebastian觉得如果Chris Evans能安静如鸡，那大概自己的屁股还会更欢迎他一些。  
“我决定让那个棕发的在上战场之前就被操一遍。”Chris终于吸够了他的奶，现在Sebastian快感知不到自己的胸脯了，而对方则调整了姿势，从他的身上直起身来，并抬高他的一条腿，“在他成为一个勇敢的士兵之前，他得先为自己的金发男友服务一下，他的身体会强壮又丰润，被操的时候大腿会淫荡的打到最开，就像这样——”Chris耸动腰部，让阴茎直挺挺地进入Sebastian的身体深处，那种由内及外的酥麻和胀痛让Sebastian只想放声尖叫，但他紧咬住双唇，只发出一些暧昧的呜咽。  
“我喜欢你嘴上的隐忍。”Chris托住他的腰，现在他的双腿间已经会发出意义不明的水声了，这让Sebastian羞耻到想带上耳塞，“因为我总觉得你的隐忍和你的双腿特别般配，Baby，你每回有多卖力不出声，你的腿就打的多开，你的手多拒绝我的胸膛，你的肠道就恨不得和我的老二混为一体——”  
“滚你妈的Chris！”  
“好主意我的宝贝，那个棕发大兵也要很会说脏话，在床上用力骂娘，然后被人干到汁水淋漓，是不是特别带劲儿，这风格适合Frank，他能写出纽约城最脏的叫床段落——”  
Chris将他的上半身抱起，当Sebastian顺势搂住对方脖子的那一刻，他的屁股抖的就像一团果冻，被Chris戳的稀烂。  
他们有很长一段时间不能再继续沟通“工作”了，Chris紧紧卡住他的腰，Sebastian则将小腿向后叠起，跪在床铺上，抱着Chris就像溺水人抱着浮板那样用力，他们不断的挤压和磨蹭，Chris掐着他的屁股一下下按在自己的跨上，而他的手则在Chris坚实的背部狠狠抓挠。他的下巴被Chris不断地舔弄，奶头被吸到肿起——但他竟然感受到了这之中的快感，他用自己的大腿磨蹭Chris强健的腰部，对方猛地一拍他的屁股，“Baby——等等我，别一个人先浪——”  
到底谁在浪！  
Chris将他重新压到被团里，“我想到了，那个棕发会是一个中士，我们需要写出一个有史以来最淫荡的中士，他会在战争间隙拉过自己TOP的手就塞到裤裆里，他是那种会说来吧，用你的大老二把我从里到外干个透的家伙，他比小酒馆的任何姑娘都要会扭屁股，当他扒开军服，他美妙的胸脯好像可以孕育生命——”  
Chris阴囊撞击他臀部的声响简直可以拿去录音了，Sebastian被摇晃到无力思考，勉力为连载里的那个Bottom争取最大利益，“可是他也要是最勇敢的士兵，热心富有正义感——”  
“当然，”Chris亲吻他的嘴唇，含住他的舌头，舔到他的上颚发麻，“当他穿上军服的时候就是最闪耀的明星，姑娘们无法挪开眼睛，他则毫不在意地和每个人调情，皮带将他的腰肢扣的很紧，这样所有人都会肖想他在床上的风姿了——而最后——”  
在漫长的抽插后Chris终于要高潮了，Sebastian能感受到体内的阴茎硬到快爆炸，把他撑得满满当当，  
“而最后，他会受到惩罚。”Chris低头亲昵又柔软地蹭蹭他的唇瓣，“而现在Baby，则是你为我尖叫的时候了。”  
Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，妈的，没戴避孕套——


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian一点都不喜欢神盾居的情人节特别活动。  
“我们就是这么干了——”他滑动屏幕将页面上的标题念出来，“你敢相信么？他们居然策划了一个那么愚蠢的主题——”  
“你是说眼下火遍情色网圈的‘我们就是这么干了’？”Anthony明显是揶揄的语气，让Sebastian立刻不爽地环抱起了双臂，“也许格调并不那么高，但是效应一流，Chris在这方面有天赋。哇哦，我喜欢这一对——快瞧，”  
对方递过的屏幕上是一对火辣男女，男士筋肉壮硕穿高腰三角裤，长卷发的女士则未着寸缕，重点部位仅由两人的手部微微遮挡，这张公开发布在论坛的照片下方还附了链接和说明——灵感来自于Scott Lang的作品。  
而这便是神盾居本年度的情人节线上派对了——活动邀请所有论坛用户，根据写手、画手或者是视频作品而来的灵感，上传自己同恋人的情侣照，可以遮挡面部，也可以大胆露出来。  
刚开始时尚未那么火爆，但是画手区的忠诚粉丝们率先接下挑战，纷纷模仿自己喜爱的作品。而当一对俄罗斯情侣根据Natasha的某篇连载，来了个高难度的“意大利吊灯”，然后手写纸条“我们就是这么干了！”同照片一起上传至活动区，于是这股风潮便再也克制不住，不但用户们积极响应，甚至连作者们也蠢蠢欲动。交叉骨就想重现自己成名作的经典姿势——不过他太太尚未同意。  
Anthony也在同新任女友讨论，计划将自己的经典剪辑视频来个真人版——Sebastian讪讪地撇嘴，他不喜欢这活动自然是因为有失格调——绝不是因为自己没有另一半来配合，绝不是。

而当第三杯金酒下肚，原本就烦闷的Sebastian看到了另一个更让人丧气的身影。他摇摇晃晃地站起，拍拍Anthony的肩膀，“别急老兄，姿势可以回家研究，我先走了。”  
可惜Chris Evans一定是专门来破灭他愿望的诡异小精灵。神盾居的运营者已经先一步跨过来，直接将Sebastian按回座位，“好巧啊，Seb——”男人调转脑袋对着Anthony敷衍地一点脑袋，“晚上好，Anthony。”  
Sebastian的黑人伙伴耸耸肩，“你现在也来这家喝酒？”  
“不不，”Chris裂开嘴，已握住Sebastian搁在大腿上的手，笑得情意绵绵，“我来找Seb讨论工作。”  
——虽然不明白为何，但是Anthony Mackie觉得自己是时候退场了。

被Chris推进厕所隔断时，Sebastian还没放弃最后反抗，顾不得脸面的高声叫嚣，“我不要再和你做爱了！！”  
结果隔壁间立刻窜出一个裤子提到一半的壮汉，“真的么亲爱的？你男朋友那么辣，我不介意。”  
“我介意！”Chris白了对方一眼，气势凶狠地将Sebastian重新塞回去，合上门，随即托起他的脸庞低声喃喃，“怎么了Baby——和我做不舒服么？——”  
嗯.....这个——似乎也并不能如此武断地下结论，Sebastian眨巴两下眼睛，几秒钟的迟疑立刻成为敌军把柄，“看来并不是——我就知道我超棒的，”Chris笑眯眯地咬了下他的鼻尖，“那为什么不要再和我做爱？你不喜欢这地点？”  
Sebastian扶着运营者的胳膊，隆起的肌肉像山峦一样——他忍耐不住轻抚两下，嗯，只是表达自己对这具完美肉体的敬意，“对....这里多少不方便..不是么？”无论如何先脱身，他可不会再让Chris跟着自己回家了，Sebastian为自己的主意点赞，轻咬下唇，真诚又害羞地垂下眼睑。  
“原来如此——”Chris显然受到蛊惑，放松了对他腰部的钳制——“通常来说我也不喜欢这样的地点，可是Baby——”  
Sebastian猝然瞪大眼睛，因为Chris已经一把扯下了他的裤子，他妈他的皮带是什么时候被松开的？！Chris Evans可以用意志力脱人裤子？——  
“可是Baby，我选这地点是有意义的，还记得你的新连载么？”

Sebastian同Frank的那篇新连载，讲述两个战地大兵的同志小说在上线后广受好评，Frank粗糙犀利的笔锋很适合这样的战场故事，而他独有的细腻情感掌握又增添了另几分特色——并且当初最让人担心的设定问题，一个身体孱弱的TOP和一个丰腴、艳光四射的BOTTOM，竟然意外地大受欢迎。而最新的一篇更新中，那个棕发BOTTOM就是在一个酒馆厕所中大胆地诱惑了TOP。

“你无法想象我多喜欢那一段。”Chris托着他的屁股将他提到自己的大腿上，热烘烘的唇堵上来将他的舌头吮到发麻，“你的主人公，那个中士，就在这样的隔断中掰开自己的腿，期翼男人的老二把自己操翻——Baby，我也要你为我这样做——”  
Sebastian欲哭无泪地抵着对方的胸膛，吸吸鼻子，“这是Frank的主意——”  
“OK，Baby，别让我有额外的画面，我一点都不想和Frank这么干——我只想和你，你瞧，你有最美的棕发，就像我们的中士一样，而我，是金发蓝眼睛——也许我比他健壮一点，但是想操你的心可是完全一样的。”  
“可，可是——”Sebastian努力让自己远离Chris的双唇，那么柔软燥热，如果可以他希望可以躺在被太阳晒过的被子上亲昵的蹭这双唇整个下午——啊呸！他在想什么！？Sebastian惊恐地瞪大眼，他一点都不想和个变态在床上亲亲蹭蹭磨屁股啊！“可是，在酒馆里，他们并没有做完....”  
“唔，似乎是这样，”Chris状似苦恼地拧了下眉毛，“中士只是脱光了自己的裤子，敞开白色衬衫，然后撅起屁股——然后那个金发男孩显然受到了惊吓。”  
Sebastian光溜溜的屁股簇簇发抖，眼见Chris脱下自己的上衣，网站运营者笑的和煦又贴心，“别担心亲爱的，毕竟我可不会受到什么惊吓。现在，转过去，撅起你比母鹿还骚的屁股来。”  
“天哪，我都要因为你的下流话射了，操我——”隔壁间突然传出粗嘎的喘息，Chris的太阳穴突突跳了两下，闭了闭眼皮才再次睁开，“我的乖Baby，听我的话。”

Sebastian弄不明白自己为什么要听一个变态的指挥——当然此刻，他自己瞧上去才更像一个变态，他双手撑着合上的马桶盖，双腿打开，腰部下塌，屁股撅的老高。Chris迷恋地摩挲他的臀部，“就这样没错，一点儿没错，解开自己的衣服Baby。”  
Sebastian今日穿了一件再普通不过浅蓝色棉质衬衫，他绞紧手指，一颗一颗解开纽扣，汗水从他的鼻尖和额头沁出来——与此同时，Chris则仍在仔细研究他的臀部，沾了润滑剂的手指沿着那个瑟缩的入口戳进去，一开始永远是不舒服，他扬起脖子发出沙哑的呻吟，Chris立刻戳入了第二根指头，再次开口语气却是紧张和羞怯的，“这样——这样对么？”对方的动作同语气截然相反，那两根指头比最高级的按摩棒更快找到他的敏感点，左右旋转按压，Chris咬住他的耳朵再度发问，“对么——？”  
都说了几遍不要用小说人物的台词！Sebastian气的胸脯一起一伏，不过只是便宜了身后人而已，Chris掐住他一边饱满的胸脯，放肆地挤压揉弄，“我觉得这里比之前都更大了。”  
Sebastian悲哀地发现对方说的是事实，自从被Chris操到手后，他的胸部确实更挺拔和敏感了。Chris的手指从穴口伸出来沿着他的臀部朝下抚摸他的大腿内侧。  
“到这里——到这里就结束了...”Sebastian转过脑袋，对Chris真挚地眨巴两下眼睛。在小说剧情里，那个未经世事的金发男孩怎么经得起这样的诱惑，在将自己的手指捅入爱人的屁股操弄过后就再也忍耐不住射了一炮，将身下人的臀部弄的一塌糊涂，然后那个淫荡的中士便回转身，用热吻安慰不知所措的恋人，又用自己赤裸饱满的胸膛接纳对方的嘴唇和舌头——根本没有插入这一步好吧！  
但Chris选择立刻操进来，并且没有丝毫停顿地立刻开始耸动，把Sebastian的小说剧情顶了个支离破碎。他的两腿被要求并拢，但是膝盖需要弯曲以便让屁股撅到最高，让自己的洞能刚刚好对准Chris的阴茎，让对方直进直入，操进他身体的最深处。他的腰柔软地像泥土揉成的，前后摆动的韵律完美匹配了Chris胯部的撞击，在最初的冲击下他们两人都说不出一句话，只是忘我地摆动自己的身体，将整个隔间撞的哐哐响。  
然后，Chris射了。  
Sebastian晃神了有那么一两秒，因为他的阴茎还晃悠悠地勃起，随着操弄在半空中摇摆，他甚至伸手到屁股后摸了下，确认摸到了Chris滚烫的精液，才明确这不是一场荒诞的梦境。他不知所措地看了眼身后，Chris面色不善。  
“那，那个，其实不用那么配合剧情的。”那什么，变态也有自尊的嘛，维护一下不是错吧。  
Chris点一点头，“多少要契合一点的。”  
Sebastian提起自己的裤子，精液顺着他光裸的大腿往下淌，他结结巴巴地继续道，“嗯，就算这样，其实我也爽到了。”  
Chris的面色仍然不佳，摸摸他的头，“那就好。”  
Sebastian突然觉得整颗心脏如同被泡在了啤酒醋里，好酸好胀，而激情过后的身体又格外凉，Chris低头将他的裤子束好，衬衣纽扣颗颗扣起，又抽了两张厕纸将他汗湿的脸颊擦了擦，最后才在他的嘴边印上一个吻，“今天你能自己回家么Baby。”  
Sebastian茫然地点头，不知该说些什么安慰对方，虽然Chris是有点变态、自大、讨人厌——嗯，那，那也不该让他早泄嘛。  
“我稍晚给你电话。”  
“好，好的。”  
“之后再打电话约你，你还会愿意出来么？”  
“当然！——”Sebastian捧住心脏，郑重地承诺。

Sebastian莫名的愧疚和不安一直持续到周末，当他登陆神盾居更新自己的连载顺便到活动区查看最新讯息时，他看到了点赞最高的那张照片，照片上的男人笑的很高兴，两排白牙亮闪闪的，而男人身前是一个背对镜头撅起屁股的年轻男子，面部不清，至于他们的重点部位嘛.....  
【我和我的男朋友哦，灵感来自于交叉骨和春日战士的最新连载，我们模仿了主人公第一炮的姿势，为了配合剧情我可是让自己变成了“火箭发射”哦——但是男朋友说即便这样也觉得很爽，真是太高兴了。】

Chris Evans！！！！！！！！！纽约某处的住宅区里传出了最凶狠的咆哮。


	8. Chapter 8

感恩节将至的时候，Stan夫人决定自维也纳到纽约来探望自己的独子,这成了另Sebastian头痛的大问题。自然，他同母亲的关系非常亲近，也期待团聚时分，只不过自他开始从事神盾居的“工作”后，他甚至无法同Stan夫人坦白自己凭何谋生。  
“嗨，妈妈，其实我是一名情色小说写手，粉丝数目庞大，每月靠他们阅读我的小说射精或者潮吹来筹钱买披萨。”  
简直棒透了。  
更何况因为写手身份，他远离常人的社交已很久，没有友好同事，无法同过往的校园伙伴们保持联络，对了，还有一片空白的情感生活，如果自己是个姑娘，Sebastian毫不怀疑他的处女膜都快长回来了。所以Stan此时夫人光临，应不会对自己独子的生活状态感到满意，而这便是他今日进行家宴的最首要原因。

“Anthony，复习下你的身份。”Sebastian端出苹果派，派膨起的弧度完美的刚刚好，Anthony同他擦身而过，捧过整盘透明高脚酒杯。  
“你供稿给一家线上杂志，我是杂志的摄影记者，Frank是你的责编，同时我们也兼任你的生活好友，日常聚会在附近的酒吧，还会打保龄球和玩桥牌，生活健康又有趣。”  
“F**K，这是我的梦想生活。”Frank Grillo从另一头窜出来，同为写手的男人今日穿的是褐色条纹西装，看上去考究又不古板，Anthony则披了飞行员夹克，是第一眼就会被赞为帅气的黑人小伙儿，Sebastian自己是居家羊绒开衫——  
“注意用词Frank，我妈妈不习惯这样表达情绪。”他将苹果派放到餐桌，那里已经有了虾肉芦笋色拉和肉丸意面，还有一叠酱汁鸭脯，“再准备一份浓汤和餐后布丁就可以。”Sebastian满意地搓搓手，环顾房间布置，窗帘是稳重柔和的淡卡其，地毯是土耳其制的几何款式，布艺沙发上的背靠垫蓬松可爱，餐桌正中还有松果味的香氛蜡烛——  
“放心哥们——”Anthony过来拍拍他的肩膀，“我们准保让Stan夫人觉得你身在天堂。”

而随后的两小时，正如Sebastian所设想的那么顺利，Stan夫人对儿子的面貌和生活状态非常满意，这位常年旅居在外的优雅钢琴师也被独子的两位好友逗的哈哈乐，例如她询问两人中的摄影师，“如果有机会能欣赏到你的作品Anthony，那一定很不错。”  
“当然夫人，”Anthony掏出手机打开神盾居的APP调出一张曲线毕露的美人照给到Stan夫人，后者在惊愕了两秒之后捂住嘴微笑，“你真会开完笑Anthony——”无视了对面儿子一脸心绞痛的表情。  
“Frank，”Stan夫人又转过头对着交叉骨，“听说你很照顾Sebastian——我不知如何表达自己的感谢。”  
“那不需要夫人，Sebastian是非常有才华的写手。”  
“唔？写手？这一定是时髦新词了，我以为他的职位是专栏作家之类的——”  
“当然当然——专栏作家。”Frank用餐巾按了按嘴唇，“他是非常有才华的专栏作家。”  
“瞧，儿子，你在小时候没有显现这样的天赋，我真为你高兴，你终于找到了自己的擅长。”  
“这没什么值得多说的妈妈，”Sebastian慌忙踹了一脚交叉骨——后者的脸已经因为憋笑变得通红，“尝尝这道色拉，据说是Anthony家族的秘密配方。”  
Stan夫人微一耸肩，手指绕过同儿子一样美丽丰茂的棕色头发，“唯一的缺憾，我的甜心，你那么可人，怎么还未有另一个甜心来陪伴你呢？”  
“妈妈，我们说好不聊这个的——”Sebastian对着母亲撒娇似的摇头，同时为她添了一勺色拉，顺手点开新弹出的信息。  
【你和你妈妈在用餐？】  
WTF？  
【还有Anthony和Frank，难以置信竟然没有我Seb。】  
拜托，你是谁？  
“Sebby？——”Stan夫人拧着眉，示意他掌心的手机。  
“噢妈妈，抱歉，工作上的一些问题，我的——额...关于我才提交的那一份稿件的一些问题。”  
“可是你的责编就在这儿？”Stan夫人指指正在啃鸭腿的Frank，后者狠狠噎了一口忙抬头回答，“可能是我们的主编，在我们提交稿件后，他还会提出很多修改意见，你知道的。”  
【Seb，这件事很让我伤心，为什么这顿晚餐没有邀请我?】  
“这根本是胡搅蛮缠！”Sebastian忍不住用手机敲了下桌面。  
“Sebby？是什么麻烦事么？”Stan夫人不安地又瞥了他一眼，放下刀叉。  
“额——没有，妈妈，只是对方对我提了一个很难完成的任务。”  
“我们的主编经常这样。”Frank咳嗽一声接上。  
“有时候甚至有些变态。”Anthony吞了个肉丸后前来补充。  
Sebastian感激地暼了两人一眼，决定为Anthony的新帖子回复篇长评，而Frank,下回的更新就交给我吧。  
果然，得到安慰的Stan夫人眉眼重又舒展开，她爱怜地轻抚独子的手臂，“别像孩子似的Sebby，严厉的老板总是有好处的。”  
“也许，”Sebastian站起来，他的手机开始了新一轮的震动，“不过现在，是时候来吃布丁了。”

“Seb！”  
“闭嘴Evans，你想干嘛——我妈妈还在客厅。”Sebastian躲进厨房，压低声音对电话那头的男人控诉，天煞的——谁能把Chris Evans的脑袋按进马桶冲个痛快？  
“你觉得在你举办家宴时不邀请自己的男友是合适的做法么？”  
WTF——！他根本没男朋友，他的处女膜——不，他的双腿可是闭的好好的。  
“谁他妈是你男朋友？”  
电话那头的男人只沉默了一秒，“你的意思是，我们是炮友？你只当我是个按摩棒？”  
“谁要按摩棒啦！”  
“那我们就是情侣。”  
“......Chris，听着，现在不是胡闹的时候，我妈妈正坐在客厅等着我给她端布丁，而我却在这儿和你讨论按摩棒？这不是正确的做法。”  
“Baby，我想问题在于，你把我的疑问看做胡闹，以及你认为讨论这些并不正确。”Chris Evans在Sebastian以为对方会纠缠到天荒地老时果断挂了电话。  
  
Sebastian的这几日过有点郁闷，尽管他在感恩节前夕完美顺遂地招待了老妈，新连载并没有卡壳，提前交了稿还准备好了下一章的大纲，他的粉丝数量在平稳增长，专栏的订阅费也让他可以在圣诞给自己买一件称心的礼物，但是Sebastian还是觉得有点胸闷。于是在本应该象征一天良好开端的清晨，Sebastian决定搞砸这一整天。他放弃沐浴，头发蓬乱着、眼角还耷拉着眼屎，为自己弄了超大份的香蕉奶昔加巧克力酱，只穿了宽松的棉质睡裤，窝在一团乱的沙发上——脑袋下还垫着昨晚的臭袜子，打开电视看清早的肥皂剧，门铃就在此刻响了。  
Sebastian迷迷糊糊地骂了一句脏话，摇晃着爬起来打开门，然后关上。  
  
不，不应该。对方挂了他电话并且一周都未再联络，所以他们应该安分守己地当好各自的按摩棒和洞就行了，一直保持这样直到下一次荷尔蒙再次不可抑制地击中了两人，然后进行一如既往的“动物性交配”。而不是现在这样——Sebastian摸摸自己头毛乱窜的脑门，又低头看了眼格子睡裤，瞬间只想捂脸哀嚎。  
“Seb，”门后的男人叫唤到，“咣当”推开门，居然还戴了杜嘉班纳的墨镜——太犯规了啦！“我今天有一次非常棒的晨勃。”  
这和我有什么关系？——喂喂喂，你不要自说自话就进来啊！  
Chris Evans的嘴唇贴上来，又热又烫，他下意识的伸出舌头舔了舔，对方立刻强悍又热烈地将他压到门侧把他唇内的巧克力酱舔了个干干净净。  
唔——你都有钱买杜嘉班纳，干嘛还和我抢吃的。Sebastian眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，最终双掌合力将正用胸肌磨蹭他的男人推开了。  
“Seb，我在晨勃打炮的时候头脑里都是你，我也不想只当一根按摩棒，所以我们搬到一起住吧。”  
真是，好他妈狗屁的告白——！究竟谁会因为晨勃时的性幻想对象就告白啦——还有还有，难道不是，我真的很喜欢你，所以我们正式确定关系试试，为什么跳过这一步直接变成同居了啦——  
最后，我还没答应你，不要随随便便把你的手伸进我的裤裆！  
Sebastian在对方啾啾的亲吻声中好不容易鼓足了劲儿头再次推开男人。  
“你不同意我就停你稿费。”Chris摘下墨镜嚣张地咧咧嘴，连鼻梁上的印痕都变成了嘲笑的弧度，“封掉你的账号，公布我们的裸照——反正我的鸡巴够大我不怕——”  
Sebastian攥了好久的拳头终于有了去处，“答应你个大头鬼啦！”


	9. Chapter 9

在晨曦的阳光中醒来通常是小说中女主角才能享有的标准配置，因而当Sebastian在被窝中滚了一圈，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，然后因阳光照射而不得不睁开眼时，心里是十足的满意。  
他又裹在被中窝了好一会儿，终于吸着鼻子爬起床，然后发现自己，裸着的。昨晚令人脸红的荒唐画面像硬盘中重新被读取的数据一样跃入他的脑海，Sebastian晃了晃脑袋，并不能将那些画面晃出脑壳，于是他果断放弃，穿上家居棉服，慢悠悠地晃出卧室，开始思考今日的早点是冰箱中剩余的三明治还是在雨雪天去两个街区外的便利店买热狗。  
“早安Baby,你起床了？”  
Sebastian僵在浴室门前，他的裤子已经解了一半，松垮地挂在胯部。  
“我做了炒蛋饼，你觉得怎么样？放了胡萝卜和土豆，还有一点甜椒。”  
Sebastian转过身，料理台另一侧的男人笑的像一只黑背大猩猩——晨曦阳光中的自然醒，还有人已经准备好了热咖啡和爱心早餐，这通常会让人觉得是完美一天的开始。  
“你你你——”Sebastian卖力捋直自己的舌头，“你怎么在这儿——？”  
“我怎么在这儿？”Chris Evans歪了歪脑袋，在Sebastian后悔到想锤自己一拳时男人已经耸耸肩开口，“我们开始同居了，记得么？在我含住你的阴茎时你答应的。”  
那是因为有变态按住我的龟头不让我射啊啊啊啊！  
“后来我们用后入式时你又答应了一次。”  
掌握一个男人的前列腺就是掌握了他的人生，Sebastian现在信了这句话。  
“而我想给你点惊喜Baby，”Chris绕过料理台，走到他身前，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，“比如一份热腾腾的早餐，你还满意么？”  
Sebastian点了点头，他不得不点头，因为Chris的手掌正穿过他的腹部进入他松垮的裤头——，“但是，那个——”  
“嗯？”  
“能不能不要再裸体做早餐了——”  
他全裸的同居人不甚在意地转过身，捏了捏自己的屁股，“Baby，你有没有觉得我的屁股最近有点下垂。”  
我真的，和你的屁股一点也不熟。

于是自这个自然醒的完美早晨开始，Sebastian同自己名义上的老板、神盾居论坛的拥有者和实际运营人Chris Evans正式开始了同居生活。  
同他所设想的不同，Chris的生活竟然非常规律，能够在每日清晨准时起床，然后是晨跑和沐浴，最后总会亲自下厨做两人的早点——然而裸体这一点毫无改变。  
“拜托，所有工作狂都有一点怪癖，当我裸体给自己煮面的时候，总会有源源不断的灵感。”说这话的时候Chris Evans正大喇喇地敞开腿翘着鸡巴坐在他才置换过的新沙发上喝燕麦粥。  
现在Sebastian绝不会再让自己的妈妈坐在这张沙发上了。

早餐过后，便是上午的工作。他们大多在家办公，Sebastian留在卧室更新连载，Chris则在客厅通过视讯进行运营会议或者拜访广告商，偶尔几次他想要来一杯咖啡或者燕麦饼的时候经过客厅，就可以看见同居人穿着白色翻领T恤，戴着黑框眼镜神情肃穆地敲打键盘。嗯，也许可以跪在男人双腿前含着对方的鸡巴进行完整个会议——Sebastian翘着自己的阴茎回到卧室将整段想象加入到小说。

中午时间他们也一同用餐，大部分时候是趁着日头还暖洋洋时外出。  
可以到寓所街前转角处的简餐店用一份罗勒面，或者是去吃披萨，牛油果汉堡也十分经常。简餐店的老板是个前南斯拉夫人，第一次见到Chris牵着他的手时恭喜他找到了这样一位英俊的白种男人，并附赠了两杯柠檬汁。  
嘿哥们，你真的不觉得自己的话有点种族歧视么？  
披萨店的年轻女侍者则每每对着Chris放电，尽可能地摇摆自己的屁股，甚至有一天在披萨盘中放了纸条，“我真的没你对面这个东欧骚包靓？”  
？东欧骚包？是说他么？他并不是东欧人，等等，他也根本不骚包好吧！  
而街尾花店的老板娘也招待了两人一束最娇艳的玫瑰，“瞧这对儿美人，我可是很久没见到那么相称的同志情侣了。”  
不不不，我不是个同志，我交往过女友，我还写男女情色小说！  
Chris大大方方地接过玫瑰，将吻印在他的脸颊，Sebastian承认那一刻自己的脑袋有点发烫，“谢谢，我们相称的不仅是外貌，还有的我的阴茎和——”  
“闭嘴Chris Evans！”  
其实我只是个沦陷于前列腺快感的可悲直男罢了，呵呵。

午餐过后是Sebastian最偏爱的时间段，他们依旧要工作，但通常比上午来的要松散些，可以泡了热牛奶，慵懒地挤在一块儿，Chris替他检查上午的更新并顺带监察论坛的情况，或者讨论连载接下去的大纲以及一些额外的话题，  
“Frank让我负责本周的所有大纲，这不公平——”  
“我会让他的编辑和他谈一谈。”  
“Anthony在评论区留言嘲笑我这一章的进展。”  
“他在跟进的那个视频剪辑还没完成，却到连载区刷小说？”  
Sebastian饱满的脸颊堆起笑，往同居人健壮的胳膊里靠了靠，又朝嘴中塞了一颗棉花糖。

今天的晚间时分同往日略有区别，按照惯例Chris一般会用一场口交作为他们的餐前酒。  
“论坛出什么问题么？”  
Chris仍旧坐在沙发上，双手不间断地敲击键盘，眉头拧得很紧，丝毫没有准备脱裤子的迹象，不，他才没有失望，一点儿都没有——  
“服务器出了点问题，但是应该不会很麻烦。”Chris揉了揉眉心，“我正在和Barton讨论，最糟糕的结果也只是我们要转移到一个备用论坛过度一阵。”  
Sebastian掉转身体将自己的裤头扎紧——在性生活前做点准备很合理，毕竟他的家居裤仅剩余这一条，他可不想再被扯坏了。  
服务器不稳定是论坛的大忌，而神盾居运营的数年间几乎没有出现过类似问题——他凑到Chris的身边，挽住同居人的胳膊，“这没什么，用户们会理解的。”  
“多少会有会员的流失，你知道最近在和我们对打的论坛不少，九头蛇风头正旺，他们王牌写手红骷髅的SM文很受追捧。”  
“那种水平的连载根本可以日更，大不了我多加一档连载来吸引人气。”  
Chris搂住他的脑袋吧唧亲了一口，“Baby你真贴心，但是你从来就不喜欢SM风格。”  
Sebastian对着同居人，不，是男友深刻的抬头纹咬了咬牙，“我原本就计划调整文风给自己一点儿新灵感。”  
“我们可以做一个预告链接，在服务器还能坚持的时候连接到备用论坛，不仅是我，Anthony可以出一个视频合集，Natasha也可以将下月的新作品提前上传——我们总有办法可以稳定住神盾居的会员，让他们耐心等到论坛恢复正常。”  
“唔——可能会是个好主意——”Chris轻叹一口气，拧巴在一块儿的眉毛并没有因为他的安慰舒展，“你想看看正在测试的备用论坛么？也许最快今晚就必须上线了——我和Barton需要加班。”  
“当然，我很乐意，”他接过鼠标，望着男友似乎在一夜之间冒出的胡茬儿凑上了自己的嘴唇，“放轻松Chris，一切都会好转的——”  
“Bingo！！！！Sebby答应我的求婚了！！！他果然是这个世界上最甜的Baby，居然肯为了我写SM文啦——呜呜呜，让我先感动一会儿——”  
Sebastian僵硬地别转脑袋，Chris.熊到家.Evans正在他背后振臂高呼。  
“所以Chris让我们等那么久就是为了看他求婚？”Anthony Mackie的脑袋从笔记本的视讯界面上冒出来。  
“可是我根本没有看到他的求婚，点进来就看到Sebastian献吻。”这是Natasha的声音。  
“Stan还真奔放，平时可瞧不出来，虽然煞风景但是别忘了明天交大纲。”Frank Grillo的身边还牵着自己芭比娃娃一样的女儿——喂！说了多少次未成年人不要让她看情色网站啦！  
而视讯界面下则是快爆炸的弹幕，神盾居会员们的留言正一条接一条的刷过，  
“哇塞——春日战士居然要和Cap结婚了，太浪漫了啦——”  
“所以春日战士会突然转战同志小说是受Cap的影响么？小说中的主角是以他们自己为原型的？”  
什么？原型？等等，不要瞎猜好不好，根本不是啊！谁会写自己是头永远在发情的母鹿啦！！！  
“怪不得每一段做爱情节都可以那么温柔，他们的体位也好有创意——”  
不不不，我从没写过自己的上床体位，我没被按在浴室墙上操过，也没有被吸到要涨奶，没有蒙住眼睛用后入式，我的小说完全没有借鉴过Chris Evans这个变态怎么操我自己啦——  
“哦，难怪Stan总是嫌弃我写的不够入戏，拜托，我又没和老板做过爱。”  
Sebastian忍无可忍拍键盘而起，“交叉骨看我捏不爆你的大脑门！”随后是枕头暴击身后还在拍胸欢呼的那一位，  
“还有你，Chris Evans——”  
“哎哟Baby，不要掐我的胸嘛，你上次明明还夸奖说我的胸上面可以停坦克的，就是我们挤在沙发上的那一次——”  
“去死啦Chris Evans！！！”  
The End


End file.
